deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Diddy Kong
Luigi vs Diddy is Episode 2 of Death Battle. Description Mario vs Donkey Kong! Today, two of Nintendo's most endearing sidekicks will battle it out. Who'll come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Mario and Donkey Kong are both strong, powerful warriors, but they wouldn't have been where they are today without their trusty sidekicks in tow. Boomstick: Luigi, Mario's ghost hunting brother. Wiz: And Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's chimp nephew. Boomstick: It's time to find out who will win this clash. Luigi Wiz: Luigi, one of video game's most famous sidekicks, has had a pretty rough life. Boomstick: Yeah, right when he was just a baby, he got kidnapped by a wizard! Wiz: And since then, Luigi has constantly been getting the shit end of the stick, like being forced to go through a haunted mansion twice or being the star of a terrible educational game. Boomstick: Similar to Mario, Luigi can use power ups like the Fire Flower, which lets him shoot fireballs. The Raccoon Suit lets him fly and turn into a statue. The Ice Flower lets him shoot ice and lets him walk on water. Wiz: The Hammer Suit lets him throw hammers, the Frog Suit lets him swim faster, the Bee Mushroom lets him fly around, the Spring Mushroom traps him in a spring and lets him spring into the air very high. Boomstick: It also comes with shitty motion controls. Wiz: The Penguin Suit lets him slide around and shoot iceballs, the Propeller Mushroom lets him jump high with a propeller on his head, the Mega Mushroom lets him become giant, and the Starman gives him invincibility. Boomstick: Luigi also has his Poltergeist 5000, which can suck up ghosts and can suck in people as well. Smash Bros has also given him more moves, like the Green Missile, which is where Luigi flies like a missile. Wiz: The Luigi Cyclone lets him spin into the air, and the Super Jump Punch lets him send foes skyrocketing into the air if he's close to them. If he isn't, then he just looks dumb. When he hits a Smash Ball, he can perform the Negative Zone, which creates a gigantic "bubble". Boomstick: Anyone caught inside the "bubble" will either slow down, constantly taunt or constantly trip. Why are we calling this a bubble again? Wiz: Luigi has performed many feats, like defeating King Boo and his Boo army twice, is on par with Mario who's able to punt a castle and defeat Bowser who survived a supernova. Luigi even got his own year. Boomstick: However, Luigi is a coward and is clumsy, but aside from these weaknesses, there's a reason why he's called the Green Thunder. Luigi: I'm a Luigi, number-a one! Diddy Kong Wiz: Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's nephew and sidekick from the Donkey Kong Country games. Boomstick: He's so goddamn cheap in Mario Tennis, god! Wiz: Diddy doesn't really have a backstory, so we'll just go over his abilities and weaponry. Diddy Kong's main weapon for combat is his Peanut Popgun, which is a wooden gun that fires peanuts. Boomstick: The longer he charges up the shot, the more powerful the peanut will be. But, if he holds it in for too long, then his gun will break. This is why you don't buy wooden guns. Wait, do wooden guns even exist anymore? Wiz: Diddy Kong can perform the Simian Slam, where he jumps into the air, spins and slam downward. The Cartwheel is, well, a cartwheel. Boomstick: The Monkey Flip is where he gives you the bird. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: I'm kidding, Wiz. Jeez. Anyway, Diddy Kong actually flips himself towards you and either kicks you or grabs onto you and continually slaps you. Wiz: The Chimpy Charge is a ramming attack. Besides the Peanut Popgun, he also has other weaponry like his Jetpack, which lets him fly, and perform powerful ramming attacks. Boomstick: The Guitar is Diddy's instrument of choice that damages enemies with powerful blast attacks. The Blazing Bananas are flaming bananas that Diddy can throw at enemies and Banana Juice turns Diddy Kong golden and allows him to withstand a few hits. Wiz: The Invincibility Barrel makes Diddy invincible for a few seconds, and the Crystal Coconut makes Diddy Kong more powerful for a limited amount of time. Boomstick: Diddy Kong has saved DK from Kaptain K. Rool, headbutted a country sized moon, and in an alternate universe where DK doesn't exist, Diddy Kong actual conquers DK Island and turns it into Diddy Land. What kind of sidekick is that? Wiz: However, Diddy is very lacking in the strength department and often needs Donkey Kong's help to defeat enemies, since Diddy was actually overpowered by basic Kremlings in the first Donkey Kong Country. Diddy: Hey, I can see my reflection; Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Death Battle Luigi was in Donkey Kong jungle looking for his brother Mario. Luigi saw a pile of bananas and decided to eat a few since he was hungry. Unbeknownst to Luigi, Diddy Kong had saw him do this and was infuriated. Diddy jumped down and got into a fighting pose. Luigi didn't know why Diddy wanted to fight him, but he got into a fighting stance anyway. Fight! Luigi rushes up to Diddy and punches him a few times, which sends Diddy backwards. Diddy gets up and pulls out his Peanut Popgun, then proceeds to fire peanuts at Luigi. Luigi tried to dodge them, but a few hit and knocked him down. Diddy Kong then jumps at Luigi and tries to hit him with the Simian Slam, but Luigi dodges and performs the Luigi Cyclone, which hits Diddy multiple times and sends him backwards. Luigi then performs a Green Missile and flies after Diddy, who avoids it and performs the Monkey Flip. Diddy grabs on to Luigi's face and begins slapping the lanky plumber multiple times before kicking him away. Luigi turns into Hammer Luigi and starts chucking hammers at Diddy Kong, who uses his agile-ness to avoid them. Diddy Kong then performs the Chimpy Charge, charging at Luigi and ramming into him, which causes Luigi to lose his power up and get knocked into a tree. Diddy Kong performs another Monkey Flip and tries to kick Luigi, but Luigi turns into Spring Luigi and spring jumps high above into a tree before Diddy can hit him. Diddy climbs after him and tries to attack him, but Luigi spring jumped away from him again. Diddy Kong pulled out his Blazing Bannaas and proceeds to throw the bananas. The bananas burn the metal coil around Luigi, causing him to lose his power up. Diddy continues to throw more Blazing Bananas at Luigi, who destroys them with fireballs. Luigi then performs another Green Missile and flies at Diddy, hitting the chimp in the stomach. Luigi then grabs his hammer and begins smashing Diddy multiple times, before performing a upwards swing, which sends Diddy flying into the air. Luigi then hops into the air and performs the Luigi Cyclone again, doing massive damage to Diddy. Luigi then performs a ground pound, which sends Diddy flying downwards. Luigi: Luigi number one! Luigi hops down from the tree and tries to ground pound Diddy again, but Diddy drinks his Banana Juice and takes the hit. Golden Diddy Kong then performs a powerful punch, which hits Luigi and stuns him. Diddy Kong then performs his Side Smash from Smash Bros, knocking Luigi away. Diddy: Ooh ooh ooh! (Prepare to die, green man!) Diddy Kong then looks around for Luigi, only to get hit in the back. Diddy wasn't affected as Luigi kept rapidly punching and kicking Diddy's golden body. After about 10 hits, Diddy's armor finally breaks. Luigi then proceeds to smack Diddy in the head with his hammer, before performing his chop attack from Smash Bros. Diddy Kong hit the ground hard from the attack, causing him to be stunned. Luigi then proceeds to walk up to Diddy and perform the Super Jump Punch, which obliterates Diddy Kong. KO! Luigi eats a mushroom to heal his wounds and continues to look for Mario. Donkey Kong and the rest of the Kong Family mourn Diddy Kong. Results Boomstick: Who know Mario and DK's sidekicks could fight like that? Wiz: Diddy Kong is a tricky fighter to deal with, but unfortunately for him, Luigi completely outclassed him in basically every category. Strength was an easy one to decide. Luigi's on par with Mario while Diddy Kong is the second weakest member of the Kongs. Boomstick: In terms of speed, Luigi had this one again since he scales to Mario, who has dodged lightning, which is far faster than anything Diddy Kong's done. Even with his Jetpack, Diddy was still far slower than Luigi. Luigi also had durability since he's survived attacks from Bowser. Diddy Kong also isn't used to fighting enemies by himself, while Luigi has defeated King Boo's army twice. Looks like Diddy really lost his head in the fight. Wiz: The winner is Luigi. Next Time Hercule Satan vs Peter Griffin. Category:Banybon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles